Is it day or night
by insanerizzles
Summary: What happens when after Casey rejection Jane proposes to Maura to do something crazy? Setting after S3E03 "This is how the heart breaks". Rizzles
1. Where the Wild Things Are

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT**

**NOTE: This one came to us just for fun, so me and my ****friend just though why not.**

**A/N: English is not our first language, so it's a try, hope it's understandable, maybe if someone like it, we were thinking of extending the story. So penny for your thoughts or reviews. Thanks. Oh and its going to be a multi character fic. We have more or less 2 chapters..so here it goes ..and its or first fanfic, we really need a beta to correct the english mistakes, and again sorry if you find to much of grammar mistakes.**

**What happens when after Casey rejection Jane proposes to Maura to do something crazy? Setting after ****S3E03 "This is how the heart breaks". Rizzles**__

**Is it day or night **

Rizzoli & Isles post S3E03 "This is how the heart breaks"

**Chapter 1. Where the Wild Things Are**

She was anxious, it broke her heart to see Jane like that, restless, helpless.

Maura cursed Casey, whatever seems to be his reasons to dismiss Jane now out of the blue shows that hi is a complete fool.

How can he not realize that Jane is the most brilliant, beautiful, honest, loving woman that hi will ever find?

In moments like this Maura's logic fails against her, in moments like this, she can't put a finger on why people act that way.

_Damn Jane you love him more than you loved Dean.._

_Just then it hit her, in one simple sentence, in one of those quick conversations where little was said but the meaning regardless was _high, when the walls were down, Jane's walls. It hit her.

She shook her head, blinking when she saw Jane walking out of the building, there was no scientific way of explaining how she felt about the whole situation. The feelings that had been building in her heart slowly.

Before she could even spoke Jane was in front of her, wall up, sarcasm on.

_Jane sighed. "Well that was a great idea. Said I was the girl of his dreams " _

_Maura whispered, taking a tissue from her pocket." Maybe it's to hard for him to be in a relationship right now"_

_Jane growled upset taking the tissue from Maura's hands. "Yeah, with me, ever.."_

_Maura sighed quietly, almost reverently trying to comfort her friend. "Jane, I'm so sorry "_

_Jane sighed blowing her nose. "Ohh, let's do something crazy "_

_Maura gasped and then smiled. "You feel like tagging? "_

_Jane growled almost laughing. "No, god, no "_

_Maura just smile and then both women _burst into laughter.

Jane still laughing and now walking side by side with Maura, arm in arm, she make a face and raises an eyebrow. "You know what Maura, I have a better idea "

Maura stops in her tracks and look suspicious at Jane "Where are you going to take me detective?"

Jane _sighed. _ "You should know better than…"

Maura sighed clearly annoyed and don't even let her finish. "Jane.."

Jane annoyed. "Maura …"

Maura sighed impatient and tentatively. "Please?"

Jane annoyed. "No.."

Twenty minutes later Jane parks her car in front of a bar called The Crossing, she remembered Frost telling her that he had found this new bar that was awesome, not crowded, great service and drinks and the music were fine. Just what she needs right now.

Entering the bar, soon the two women spot a table in the corner. The place was half enlightened, more like a pub, with square wooden tables that formed a kind of a highroad crossing. To the side an extensive black marble countertop and just above it in the wall a glass showcase full of bottles of drinks to the most common ones like JD and Cuervo to the more exotics were displayed. In the back a space separated the tables of a small stage with a drum a guitar and a bass.

Jane shocked. "This place is amazing"

Maura thrilled. "Quite astonished. Yes "

Jane smiling. "Well, shall we start then Doc?"

Before Maura could answer a handsome tall dark haired waiter came to their table.

Waiter says smiling to Maura. "How can I help you ladies?

Jane _sighed noticing the flirtatious manners of the guy and makes a face that she didn't like it one bit._

_Noticing it, Maura smile _contented to the waiter.

Waiter smiling. "You can call me Ken"

_Jane growled _annoyed and cut the guy. "Ken, really? Well Ken you can start bringing to us two shots of tequilas and two cold beers"

Ken feeling a little intimidated. "Sure"

Jane growled "Damn, I cannot believe I lived to see the real Barbie doll, walking and talking and all"

Maura sighed thoughtful. "I don't know what that means "

Jane sighed making a serious face in the end of her speech "You know, the Barbie dolls, the girly girl's best friend with enchanted princes known as Ken"

Maura sighed but can't contain her laughter any longer.

They were laughing so hard when the waiter comes back with her drinks that they don't even see him put the drinks and sneak out.

Drying her tears Jane lift her tequila "A toast to us, LLBFF."

Maura also drying her tears lift her tequila with a smile in her face. "To us "

Jane sighed happy "Okay so on three…one two three "

Maura sighed placing the empty glass in the table. "Ugh… did you know that a study of statistics about the damaging effects that alcohol causes in our body says that Ethanol is a substance CNS depressant and affects many neurotransmitters in the brain, among them the gamma-aminobutyric acid (GABA) and glutamate.

But before Jane could have a chance to think in something clever enough to answer, in the back of the bar a light above the little stage turned on and a woman starts to talk.

The woman seems like a hoster of the place, in her thirties. A short red-haired woman with green eyes and body in shape, dressed casually with a suit and a bright smile

Women. "For those who don't know me, you can call me Rubie, and for those who don't know whatahell is going on, well we have a little tradition around here, every Tuesday instead of a band, anyone who is up to a challenge can get up here and sing a song, I'm sure the guys of the band know a little of everything to please you. Oh and don't be silly nobody escapes.

The last phrase the gorgeous women talk, she looks in the direction of Maura and Jane.

The people who were entertained in their own conversations now wait patiently to see who is going to be the first person to go on stage.

A weirdo guy with brown pants up to his waist, with a curved walk, grandpa's sweatshirt, coke-bottle glasses and licked hair divided in the middle takes the stage.

Maura sighed and moves a hand to her mouth "Oh my God"

Jane growled "You gotta be fucking kidding me"

Maura sighed. "Language Jane"

Jane "Really Maura? Really?

Maura pointing to the two empty shots of tequila "I think we're going to need two more of those"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Your wish is my command"

While the tequilas and beers are served the weirdo starts to sing….

Giving little jumps on the stage and moving from side to side, making gestures with both hands, the intro of Eyes of the tiger began to play, people from the bar go crazy and encourage the weirdo.

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Maura and Jane open mouthed gaping. They didn't expect that the guy is actually good. People from other tables began to cheer.

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

When he hits the chorus he gets hyper and raises his voice, closing his eyes with clenched fists.

Finally the music ends and the weirdo get off of the stage with a stream of applauses.

Jane raises one eyebrow "You know Maura I think you just found the perfect match"

Maura sighed "You know what Jane? You don't even get a clue". Just like that Maura get up of her chair leaving a speechless Jane behind.

Jane sighed, stumbling over her own words, courtesy of tequila. "Wait Maura, I was just kidding, please"

A couple of minutes pass by and not a single sign of Maura, then the lights of the stage go on again and somebody starts to sing.

Jane sighed while turning a glass of tequila "Well done Rizzoli, find a way to ruin things already with the only one who cares for you"

The beautiful voice of a woman begins to echo in the hall.

Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard  
Your rolled up sleeves in your skull T-shirt  
You say "why did you do it with him today?"  
And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray

The perfect melody draws the attention of Jane and the others that automatically look to the stage trying to identify who is singing but the person stays in the shadow in the back of the stage where only a distinctive silhouette can be seen.

Slowly, the figure approaches the pedestal in front of the stage and puts the microphone in it seductively, becoming visible for everyone and singing the next verse of the song.

'Cause you're my fella, my guy

The woman who first was staring at the floor now looks directly at Jane.

Hand me your Stella and fly  
By the time I'm out the door  
You tear me down like Roger Moore

Jane, who was sipping her beer, chokes it, when she saw that the voice and the silhouette are in fact Maura who now slides herself dramatically supporting on the pedestal a little tipsy.

Maura smiles seeing the effect it had on Jane.

Jane gasped full mouth gaping.

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good

Jane sighed "Damn, she is sexy. Wait no no no She's not, she is my friend my dear sexy friend. Fuck."

For a second Maura can see a glimpse of confusion in Jane features and for a second she wants to believe that she was not alone in that feeling.

Upstairs in bed with my ex-boy  
He's in a place, but I can't get joy

Maura think about that time Jane consoled her after Ian left. When Hoyt almost killed her and Jane had jumped in him, when Jane shot herself, the way she feels after Shane had shot Paddy Doyle, the Dean affair, so much to restore their friendship, and now those feelings, and finally Casey the love of Jane`s life.

Thinking on you in the final throes  
This is when my buzzer goes

Then its comes, pain.

Everybody in the room seems aware of the exchange of glances between Maura and Jane almost like a current of electricity was installed in the air. Jane can't take her eyes of Maura and Maura seems to be enjoying to maintain Jane's gaze. But theres some sorrow between them.

Run out to meet your chips and pitta  
You say when "we're married",  
'Cause you're not bitter

Jane think about that time when Maura almost go to Africa to be with the love of her life, Ian, and how she confided to jane the thought that one day she and Ian could get together.

"There'll be none of him no more"

Maura thinking about how wrong she was about love

I cried for you on the kitchen floor

_Maura: No. Are you kidding? Really, you don't know? You're gorgeous, my friend._

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good

Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain  
We're like how we were again

LLBBF`s and a mess that they didn't know how they get in and have no idea how to get out.

I'm in the tub, you on the seat  
Lick your lips as I soak my feet

Then you notice a likkle carpet burn  
My stomach drop and my guts churn  
You shrug and it's the worst  
Who truly stuck the knife in first

I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good

A sadness hit Maura with the last two phrases, when she look at Jane she sees the same sadness as she sings the music. Several guys get up and cheers the honey blond doctor, many people whistles and applauds her. She looks at Jane who just seems stunned. Someone from the tables closer to the stage says something inappropriate like come and sing it in my bed baby, caught off guard the honey blond looks to the guy and when she search for Jane she only see a empty spot, she immediately starts to panicking.

Suddenly a not very sober Jane approach the drunken guy, take his drink and spreads it all over his face then walk away to where Maura stands take the microphone from her hand and without one word get up to the stage. To Maura all this appears to be happening in slow motion. The red-haired hoster Rubi watch it amused, from distance she makes signals to take the trouble maker guy away.

Jane go to the drummer and whisper something to him that just smiles and waves to the others. She goes take one more shot over tequila and starts to sing.

Come 'ere baby

You know you drive me up the wall

the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull

Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love

And it always seems you got someone on your mind other than me

Girl, you got to change your crazy ways

You hear me

Jane smiles letting the music flow and take over her.

Without knowing what to do Maura stands there startled.

Say you're leavin on the seven thirty train

and that you're headin' out to Hollywood

Girl you been givin me the line so many times

it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good

Jane think about the first time she had seem Maura arriving a crime scene like she just just left a runnaway project.

That kinda lovin'

Turns a man to a slave

That kinda lovin'

Sends a man right to his grave

Jane points to the guy being escorted out of the bar.

Maura sighed and laugh.

I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy

You turn it on

Then you're gone

Jane put her a hand in her hair.

Yeah you drive me

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

She plays with the pedestal to one hand to another.

What can I do, honey

I feel like the color blue...

You're packing up your stuff and talkin like it's tough

and tryin to tell me that it's time to go

But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat

And it's all a show

She then points to Maura.

That kinda lovin'

Makes me wanna pull

Down the shade, yeah

That kinda lovin'

Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same

Jane lift a hand to her hair and shake it, with the other hand she leans forward the pedestal coming a little closer to it, lowering her voice to sing.

I need your love, honey

I need your love

To a final act she raises her leg and kick it grabbing the microphone and leaning in it.

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

I'm losin my mind, girl

'Cause I'm goin' crazy

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

You turn it on, then you're gone

Yeah you drive me

The dark-haired detective puts the mic in its place, the audience applauds wildly but she can`t hear it because in the way to the tables she is pulled in the corner by the shirt, Maura thin arms pushed Jane sending a tremor down her spine, their lips collide roughly to afraid to think, to afraid of what would be said later. Maura was lost in the deliciousness of so much bare skin beneath her, their tongues were clashing and Jane moaned deeply.

A/N So what is going to happen the next day? Will Korsak and frost ever see a glimpse of this private show? Will Angela ever know? Will the honey doctor and the badass detective freak out? Frankie ..Tommy?

(Hope you dont hate it)

The following songs used in this chapter and their respective owners:

Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good / Maura`s song

Crazy – Aerosmith / Jane`s song


	2. A hurricane named Jane

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, we really appreciate it, so going straight to the point hope you like it, this chapter was a little long so I split it in two. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

WE GOT A BETA ***HAPPY DANCE***

**Thank you so much Lisa A. ( our beta reader )**

**Is it day or night **

**Chapter 2. A**** hurricane named Jane**

Angela opened the door of Maura`s house hurriedly with groceries in hand and Tommy right behind her.

Angela sighed impatiently, "Hurry up Tommy and put those in the fridge, would you?"

Tommy complained "Yes ma'am."

Angela gasped putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god"

Immediately she dropped all her shopping on the ground.

Tommy followed her into the living room.

Angela gasping " Did you think Katrina`s hurricane passed through here? Did you think there was a robbery? "

Tommy looks around shocked but soon tries to calm down his mother. "I don't think it was a robbery, Ma, look around, it's clothes spread everywhere."

Angela carefully approaches the center of the living room and the couch. " Look there`s a bottle of wine layin' by the coffee table." She lowered herself gasping "The carpet is stained, too, look!"

Tommy concerned. "Ma, I'm not so sure we should be doing this..." then smiled triumphantly "Maybe the Doc didn't sleep alone!"

Jane awoke, startled by the louder voice of her not so subtle mother from the kitchen, and rapidly got to her feet. She growled, placing a hand on her throbbing forehead, "Why did I have to drink so much last night…and this definitely isn't my bedroom."

Suddenly she realized that she was naked and closed her eyes against the truth of who she had spent the night with. Jane grimaced as she slowly turned."This cannot be real."

Her mouth hung open and she remained stunned in place when she saw Maura lying there. Naked.

Part of her mind could not accept what she saw but the detective in her prevented her from freaking out too much.

Jane growled again, shocked at looking back and forth from her own naked form to Maura's. "Shes naked, like really naked, and I`m really REALLY naked."

Jane sighed. "Geez, Rizzoli, you`re a genius."

The noises in the living room brought her crashing back to earth and without making a noise, she desperately searched for her clothes, failing miserably.

Jane whispered to herself, "What the hell? Where are my damn clothes?"

The dark-haired detective found a towel and quickly wrapped herself in it. Stumbling down the hallway, she spied her mother in the kitchen. Jane sighed. "Oh, no no no! Shit!" she thought as she hurried back to Maura's room, closing the door quietly.

She cursed a little more desperately now, pacing from one side of the room to the other. "What'm I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Think, Jane, THINK god damn it!"

Jane tried to remember the night before. She fuzzily remembered a tall red-haired woman onstage, a waiter hitting on Maura, a man being escorted out of the bar…then her mind was a blank and all she found beyond that was a huge headache. She could even hear Maura`s annoying voice giving her a speech about deductions in her head.

Making her way to Maura's wardrobe, Jane grabbed the first pair of pants she could find, a pair of skinny jeans-that immediately became a black pair of capris on her long legs. She jumped out the window and ran to her car, except that there`s no car where hers would be.

Jane grumbled, "No memory, no clothes, no car. That's freaking awesome…things keep getting better and better."

Back to the window Jane saw her ma and Tommy having coffee. She needed to get back in there to search for her stuff, so she went to the front door and slowly eased it open. Tommy saw his sister, and sat there momentarily stunned, looking like a kid who had just started putting two and two together.

The dark-haired woman made a shushing motion and entered the room with light steps, searching for her things.

Angela noticed Tommy staring toward the front door and turn around to see what he was looking at.

Jane dropped to the floor between the coffee table and sofa to hide, relieved when her mother turned her attention back to Tommy.

Angela sighed. "What are you starin' at, Tommy?...Oh I think I heard Bass, I bet he wants his breakfast."

Tommy shook his head in disbelief when he saw Jane crawling around the floor, groping around with one hand for her phone. Amused, he sighed seeing his sister struggling to find the cell phone. "Nothing, Ma, a little to the right, not yours, my right."

Angela, confused, asked "What are you talking about, Tommy? Are you drinking again?"

Tommy growled. "Hey, that's not fair, you know I`m not drinking since..."

Jane finally found her phone looking triumphant, only to realize two seconds later that it was, in fact, Maura's phone. She threw it aside, frustrated.

Tommy couldn't help laughing at seeing Jane crawling back to the door trying not to get caught by their mother.

Angela finished putting some fresh greens down for Bass and got up, "Let me clean this mess up before Doc Isles and her handsome visitor wake up." She started picking up the clothes spread all over the place without realizing that they were her only daughter's clothes.

In the bedroom, Maura refused to wake up and open her eyes, though her mind was already awake and was not resting. The last thing she could remember was how upset Jane was after going to see Casey so she'd suggested they go to a bar. A flash of the previous night came to her mind…

Flashback

A handsome waiter was hitting on Maura and Jane face clearly showed that she didn't like it one bit.

_Jane said, "__Ken, really? Well, Ken, you can start by bringing to us two shots of tequila and two cold beers."_

Maura remembered giving Jane a lecture about the negative effects of alcohol on the human body.

At that point, a weird guy with brown pants pulled up high on his waist, a grandpa sweatshirt, coke-bottle glasses and licked hair divided in the middle took the stage.

J_ane raised an eyebrow, "You know, Maura, I think you just found the perfect match."_

End of Flashback

Her head hurt as Maura slowly opened her eyes to the brightness of daylight, she soon became aware of her naked body and the messy sheets that surrounded her. She lay there motionless relieved to see that she was in her own room, but less so when she saw the empty spot beside her in the bed. Considering how much she had had to drink last night, she had no doubt that she did something reckless. She sighed and pushed her body out of the bed, her head spinning and pounding.

Maura gasped putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, did I sleep with that odd guy?"

Walking to her bathroom without a thought of her nakedness, she stopped by the mirror and took a closer look of herself.

She gasped, frightened by what she saw. "Never in my life have I been so devastated. Not even when Jane had to do a fasciotomy on my leg."

Her makeup was all smeared and running down her face, purple hickey marks adorned her neck, around her waist were handprints and fingerprints. Her hair-she didn't even know how to describe it—it resembled the a survivor of a hurricane.

Maura growled, her curiosity getting the best of her. "With whom did I sleep last night?"

Another flashback…

A not-so-sober Jane approached a drunken guy, took his drink out of his hand and threw it all over his face.

The flash changes slightly…

Jane lifted a hand to her hair and shook it, with the other hand she leans forward holding the mic stand, lowering her voice to sing "I need your love, honey, I need your love."

Maura gasped aware of the effect that the flash caused her.

Deciding that a shower was in order she slowly stepped in and while the shower spray hit her body, she lightly traced the marks on her body with her fingertips.

A new glimpse of the events of the evening past…

Maura pulled Jane to the corner by her shirt, her thin arms pushed Jane up against a wall sending a tremor down Jane`s spine. The dark-haired detective kept her hands up as their lips collided roughly. Maura supported herself against the wall, her hands surrounding Jane's waist. Jane`s hands moved to Maura`s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. As the doctor's hands traveled to the detective's waist, a soft moan escaped Jane`s lips. Jane lifted Maura`s leg edging up her dress a little, positioning the blond without breaking the kiss. Caught by surprise, Maura moaned in Jane's ear. Jane broke the kiss and the two of them stopped abruptly staring deep into each other eyes.

Maura sighed in an almost a pleading whisper. "Take me home, Jane."

Jane leaned over capturing the blond`s lips with her own, gently kissing her with everything she had—with a passion and a kindness that Maura knows Jane rarely shows and, above all, her vulnerability.

Jane took a startled Maura by the hand and pulled her out of the bar, searching for a taxi cab.

End of the flash back.

Jane walked a few blocks from Maura`s house with one of the blond doctor's heels.

Jane growled. "Damn heels."

Searching for a pay phone, she dialed Frankie`s number, holding the phone to her left ear with one hand and struggling to take off the heels with the other.

Jane sighed waiting for her little bro to pick up, "Damn shoes, destroyed my feet, come on Frankie pick up, pick up."

When she was about to lose all hope, Frankie picked up.

Jane sighed. "Hey little bro, yes, yes I`m alright, no this isn`t about bringing me coffee, Frankie just listen for goodness sakes, I need you to pick me up, okay?"

Twenty minutes later Frankie showed up to see Jane sitting on the curb of the sidewalk, putting the heels on, with wild messy hair, a white tank top and what appeared to be a black capri pants.

Frankie laughed, grimacing at Jane. "Wow. Did you and Maura go undercover again?"

Jane sighed. "Don`t even ask."

Frankie sighed raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of that, why are you sitting here on a curb near Maura's house in high heels? And by the way, when did capris come back in fashion?"

Jane growled. "First of all, can`t you be a little less loud?" Jane sighed breathing "Geez, and second of all, it is none of your business."

Frankie smiled mischievously. "Ok, sis, I guess I can always leave you here then."

Jane bit back, "Yeah? And I can always tell Ma about that time you got wasted."

Still unable to put the pieces of the previous night together, Jane didn't notice Frankie driving straight to the police station.

Frankie smirked when he saw the red light. "You know you can always thank me for saving your ass."

Jane mumbled distantly, "Yeah thanks, by the way."

Frank noticed his sister acting strangely and wondered if everything was okay or if she and Maura had another fight, but decided not to push.

**A/N So the next chapter will be posted in two days sorry for the delay. What will happen when Jane get to the police department ? How will Frost or Korsak or anybody react?**

**Oh we get a tumblr: insanerizzles **

**xoxo**


	3. Can you feel the hives?

**Is it day or night **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT**

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts and favs, we really appreciate it, are you liking it so far? Let us know!**

**Chapter 3 - Can you feel the hives?**

Frankie noticed his sister acting strangely and wondered if everything was okay or if she and Maura had another fight, but decided not to push.

Jane entered the building and sat heavily at her desk. The station was almost empty, it was too early for most to be there, sighing she was relieved by that. Leaning on her chair she closed her eyes.

Flashback

She saw herself kissing Maura as they entered her living room. Maura slowly opened Jane`s bra, kissing her shoulder until it was completely removed then pulling the brunette into a heated kiss. Maura broke the kiss and looked Jane in the eyes with desire, her breathing fast and heavy. She slowly picked up one of Jane`s hands, kisses her fingers, and choked into her ear. "I want to feel you." Then, taking the hand that she had kissed, she pushed it down inside her panties "And I want you to feel me." Maura began to move Jane`s hand and groaned deeply into the brunette ears. Jane's whole body was quaking.

A shaken and frustrated Jane sighed deeply. "If it was a dream, then it was one hell of a dream."

Maura stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. As she made her way to the living room, all of a sudden, she stopped as another memory hit her.

Flashback

As Maura closed the door of her house, Jane came up behind her and embraced her. Maura could not believe how gentle the detective was despite the roughness of their previous encounter, she smiled and leaned a little more in Jane enjoying the embrace.

Maura whispered tipsily "I don't think I can`t take any more alcohol tonight."

Jane made a determined face, breaking the embrace and turning Maura to look directly at her. With a wink, she teased "Oh I think you can handle it. Come on Maura, I know you can, I've never seen you drunk and I know it's gotta be fun, if you don`t ruin it."

Jane moved to the middle of the room waiting for Maura's response. The honey blond just leaned into the door sensually. "Me? Ruin the fun? Never. Going. To. Happen."

The dark-haired detective was caught by surprise at Maura's response. The honey blond walked over and pulled her by the shirt. Looking her up and down, she husked, "Perhaps someday you should wear a tie."

Jane stared, open-mouthed. "I never thought you were kinky."

As Maura kissed Jane, her hands traveled to her back. Jane kissed her pulse point hard. Still kissing, they made their way across the room, discarding their shoes along the way.

Maura was first to break the kiss, "I'll just get some wine, do you want a beer?"

As Jane staggered into the kitchen, the room spun around her and she stumbled into Bass falling hard to the floor."

Jane grumbled. "Nice, Bass, thank you very much."

Hearing the commotion Maura turned with glasses and wine in hand, and couldn't hold in a burst of laughter. "Are you okay, Jane?"

Jane fixed her with a mock glare "Fine, I guess strike one goes to the turtle." But immediately she started laughing, too.

Maura set aside the wine and corrected, "Tortoise, Jane. Oh, poor Bass!"

Jane growled "Tease."

Maura approached, smiling seductively, she purred "Oh, you have no idea." Then lifting her dress, she settled on Jane`s lap.

Jane gasped. "What are you doing?"

Maura put a finger to Jane`s lips to shush her, then kissed her passionately, slightly arching her hips into Jane`s. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Jane tugged Maura's hair. Pulling away, a smile spread over the honey blond to see Jane unleashed a little. Maura kissed an ear lobe and moaned as the dark-haired beauty began to suck Maura`s pulsing neck. As Maura's hands traveled to Jane`s waist under her shirt, she met no resistance, desperate to find skin Maura captured one of Jane`s breasts through her bra, Jane groaned and pulled the honey blond's hips against her more firmly. After a few moments, Maura paused, needing a second to breathe and regroup, she ran her hands up to Jane`s shoulders and grabbed her shirt collar. Maura fairly growled, "This needs to be removed. Now."

Jane was not quite prepared for it when her shirt was torn roughly off. Maura pushed Jane to the floor gasping as she saw the well-defined abdomen, and her hands decided to memorize every inch of the brunette in great detail. Overwhelmed by the sensation of Maura`s hands all over her, Jane pulled her down to bite Maura's lips and then her neck, both of them panting loudly.

After a moment, Jane whispered in Maura ear, "I need to get up off the floor, the room is spinning."

Maura laughed and helped Jane to her feet. Moving to get her glass of wine and a beer for Jane, she swayed her hips more than necessary, leaving the detective staring after her. Returning, Maura drank deeply from her wine. Jane took the glass from her hand and set it aside on the counter. Lifting Maura by the waist to the table, she kissed her roughly. Maura responded only by pulling her closer. The dark-haired woman's hands reached for the zipper of the fancy dress starting to unzip it but suddenly thought better of it. She stopped kissing the blond and pulled her down beside her.

Smiling mischievously, Jane asked "Tell me, Maura, how much do you like this dress?"

The hoarse voice in her ear sent an electric current down Maura's spine. Jane began to gently lower the zipper, before she roughly pulled the whole dress to the floor. Taking a minute to contemplate the nearly-bare perfection before her, she reached to take Maura`s bra off as she was assaulted with a kiss. Maura lifted one of Jane`s hand to her breasts, the dark-haired woman felt a hard nipple. Maura focused on taking Jane`s bra off and then threw it aside, she moaned into Jane`s ear, nearly panting. Taking one of the brunette's hands, she kissed it and sucked two fingers into her mouth, "I need to feel you." Then, lowering Jane`s same hand, she slipped it into her panties and started to moves Jane`s hand while groaning in her ear. Jane felt the heat, pressing the blond onto the table and with one arm and throwing everything to the floor. She slowly took Maura`s panties off, torturing the blonde, trailing kisses down her body. Finally, she took off her own pants and leaned pressing her body into the doctor. She gently spread Maura's thighs with her leg, letting her instincts guide her. She began to grind against her lover lightly, to increase the contact and the wetness. She touched Maura's breasts with one hand while licking the other. Going back to the first breast, she bit down and Maura moaned loudly. In turn, the blond bit into Jane's neck and scratched her back, their hips moving together faster now. Suddenly, Maura embraced Jane harder as they both uttered an extremely loud groan as they climaxed together. They laid there breathless for long moments without the strength to move. Finally, pulling back just enough, Jane put a hand on Maura`s cheek at which point Maura grabbed Jane hugged her to her.

End of the flashback.

Angela moved to stand in front of a pale Maura. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Shaking, the stunned blonde looked at Angela and around the room then brought two fingers to her neck to check her pulse. "I'm hyperventilating."

She was breathing so fast, Angela was starting to get scared. She yelled to Tommy, "Hurry, run and call Jane, Maura is sick!"

Angela grabbed Maura by the arm and led her to the sofa, throwing a pair of pants to the side to allow Maura to sit. "Come on, dear, sit down."

Seeing Angela move the stray pants, Maura began to pant harder, starting to choke. Distracted, Tommy quickly pressed the speed dial on his cell to call Jane. As Jane`s cell started to ring on the sofa, Maura's world went black.

Moments later, however, Maura opened her eyes to see Angela and Tommy looking down at her.

Angela, flustered, choked out "What is going ON?"

Getting panicky, Maura stated firmly, "I..I`m fine. There's no need to call Jane. If fact, I'm late so I'd better get going!"

At Maura's suggestion to not call Jane, Angela raised an eyebrow to Tommy.

"Ok, well I`m going to leave a little coffee for the undoubtedly handsome visitor."

Tommy sighed loudly at his mother's comment.

Maura lifted one hand to her neck scratching it and giving Tommy a hard look.

Finally she sighed, "I`m leaving now."

Tommy followed Maura waiting for her to get past his mother then passing a bag to her, "Take these, I think the owner will need it."

Maura opened the bag and saw Jane`s badge, gun and cell phone.

Angela opened her mouth to ask a question but before she could Maura pointed a finger at her, "Don`t you dare ask me a single question."

Disappointed, Angela said, "You're spending too much time with Jane for my taste."

Hearing that comment, Maura took her purse and the bag and ran out of the door.

At the station, Jane was so caught up in her thoughts and shaking her head like a crazy person that she didn't even notice Korsak and Frost approaching. How could she have gotten wasted enough to let her guard down so much that she slept with her best friend? What? Being dumped for the love of her life was not enough? Who was she kidding with that? Jane sighed putting a hand on her forehead. Her head was exploding with a killer headache.

Frost sat across from Jane and yelled, "Good morning, Jane"

Jane jumped to her feet, startled. "What?"

Korsak kept a safe distance from Jane. "We tried to call you all morning but apparently you didn`t wanna be found."

Korsak gestured to Frost to look at Jane`s neck. Frost held his laugh, and trying to maintain a straight face and a casual tone remarked " Looks like you had a good night to me, Jane."

Jane bit out, " Back off, guys."

With a questioning look, Korsak pointed to Jane indicating a certain area around her neck.

Jane got up angrily and stalked to Korsak`s desk with her back to the door. "Doesn't matter, you know why? I'm never going to tell. And just to get you off my ass, you should know that the whole thing was a huge mistake, an idiocy, possibly the worst night of my life."

Maura approached from behind and, overhearing the conversation, didn't know what to think. Did Jane remember everything? Or was she talking about Casey?

Frost smiled warmly, "Hey there, Doc."

Jane jumped at the mention of the honey blond, blanching, she turned around. "Hum, Hi, Maura!"

Maura smiled uncomfortably, throwing the bag to Jane. " You're probably going to need these, Detective."

Frost frowned at the odd face Jane made when Doc Isles was first mentioned. But then with a sneaky grin, he invited, "Yo, Rizzoli, come check this out! You too, Old Man and Doc."

Quickly Frost opened a site and hit play and up popped the video of Jane and Maura singing. Leaning backward, Korsak pointed to a spot on Maura`s neck. Frost choked at that and Jane gave him a death stare.

Korsak laughed imitating Jane's moves. "Never thought you were a fan of Aerosmith, Jane."

Frost laughed then, too, "And amen to Amy Winehouse."

The three laugh relieved that they dispersed the tension, if even for a short time.

A/N So penny for your thoughs or reviews, hope you like it! And yes the range is changed! So is Jane going to go after Casey? How will they deal with what happened?Will they ever see the end of it from Korsak and Frost? Will they come back to that bar?


	4. When a heart breaks twice

**A/N I hope you like it, let me know what you think, and thank you so much for the favs, alerts and reviews again! Really apreciate that.**

**Chapter 4 – When a heart breaks twice.**

A little time passed while they were all laughing until Lt Cavanaugh enters the room, Korsak was the first one to notice him clearing his throat for Frost to turn down the video, Maura quickly made her way to go down the morgue and the others to their respective desks.

Cavanaugh growled. "Hope you all enjoying yourselves because this is going to be a hell of a day. "Rizzoli I want you in my desk, now! "

Jane grumbles. "Tell me something I don`t know"

Cavanaugh turns around. "What was that Rizzoli? Do you want to tell me something?"

Jane cringes. "No Sr."

Siting in his desk Cavanaugh says. "A man was killed last night, appears he was having a affair with a woman called Ally Cage."

Jane gasped. "Wait, the judge Ally Cage?, the one who had the guts to put the most disgusting mens behind bars?"

Cavanaugh gives her a half amused smile before start to speak again. "Yes, he was found in a hotel bedroom, the security footage shows her going to his room, the media seems eager to publicize this scandal, she would judge Pablo Gonzalez or El Toro in two days."

Jane, "So you think, it was a set up, so this way Ally Cage loses her credibility and she would be investigate as a suspect and the trial postponed?."

Cavanaugh. "Except that this guy found murdered had possession of false documents."

Jane gasped. "Whatahell"

Cavanaugh. "The body will be arriving for Dr Isles immediately."

Jane sighed. "Okay."

Cavanaugh sighed. "This is big Rizzoli, El Toro is the most powerfully drug dialer in Boston, this man found dead could been assigned to kill Judge Ally for all I know, we will work with the DEA, Korsak and Frost will be interrogating Ally."

Jane. "This way they will think their plain worked out, but wait if Korsak and Frost will be doing the interrogation and Dr Isles obviously will be taken care of the autopsy, what am I going to do? "

Cavanaugh. "I want you to wait for the autopsy results and if my suspicious are right I will need you infiltrated Rizzoli, now you are dismissed and call Korsak and Frost in here."

Jane. "Yes, Sr."

Jane walks out of the Lt office and call Korsak and Frost in.

Frost sighed. "That bad Rizzoli?"

Jane growl. "I need a coffee, maybe five."

Korsak laughs and walks by Jane sides patting her shoulder " You know Jane, thats when you call it a good night."

He waits for Frost that gives him a hi five, controlling himself to not burst in laughter.

Jane crosses her arms and raises one eyebrow. "Really? You two know what? Fuck this!"

Both mens enters in Cavanaugh office leaving an exasperated detective behind.

Jane growls kicking the air. "Gosh, this is, I even got a coffee yet."

She takes the bag Maura brought to her and take her belongs, she walks to her locker thanking god for the change of clothes she leaves there in case of she need it one day, she put Doc. Isles clothes and shoes in there before running into Angela`s Coffee, she sighs leaning in the balcony and putting one hand in her hair. Angela instantly notice the tension in her daughter.

Angela sighed. "You know Janie sometimes you have to give time to things to work out"

Jane raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me? "

Angela says putting a cup of coffee in front of Jane. "Casey, hi is a good guy, maybe something happened when he was in Iraq, maybe with some space he will come to his senses."

Jane growls. "How the hell do you know about Casey?"

Angela sighed. "Well Frankie came by earlier this morning and he said that you were all worked up, he thought you and Dr Isles have another fight and then Maura comes here to take coffee, by the way, acting really strange and she don`t drink coffee, she was all hyperventilating and even faint in her living room today, I`m really worried about her Janie, anyway I asked her if she knew what was wrong with you, and she won`t say at first but you know."

Jane sighs deeply. "That was really low Ma, you cornered her?"

Angela gasped. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli don`t you dare talk to me like that, I`m your mother and is my obligation to know whats upsetting my daughter so bad."

Jane stands up startled. "Wait, wait, did you just said Maura faint this morning? Why?"

Angela sighed remembering the scene. " Yes, but, I don`t know whats got into her, I was just asking if I should make coffee to the sleep handsome, by the way, Did you know Dr Isles was accompanied last night?.

At that Jane frown, but Angela continue with her description of events.

Angela ignores her. "So at first I think the house was robbed, because things were throwed everywhere and some were broken.

Jane swallows hard. "Ma I don`t think it none of your business"

Angela laughs. "Then I notice how silly I was being as soon as I saw some bottles of wine and beers and clothes, so when Maura comes to the living room I was so relieved, and I just assume that she must have a wild night, well then she starts to hyperventilating so I said to her to come sit in the sofa to calm her down, but there was, there was."

Jane notice that Angela starts to struggle with the rest of the sentence and prepare herself for the worst waiting for Angela to say it.

Angela sighed leaning a little closer. "There was a piece of clothe in the sofa, like a personal piece of clothe" She says making air quotes to the word personal. "I try to ignore it and just throw it so she could sit."

Jane that was sipping her coffee spill it all over her own clothes.

Angela "What is wrong with all of you today ?"

Jane growls "Gosh Ma"

Angela continue the story. "And she starts to hyperventilating real hard and I asked Tommy to call you, I didn't know what to do, thats when your cellphone starts to ring and she faints."

Jane apprehensive. "Look Ma I ..."

Jane cel phone starts to ring.

Angela sighed. " but..."

Jane sighs. "Later okay."

Just like that she runs off knowing that Angela suspected of something, and sooner or later she will have to confront her, at first she was mad with Maura for telling her mother about her personal issues then mad at her mother for cornering Maura.

With a sigh she picks her cell phone up. "What you got for me Frost? And better be good" She says cranky.

Frost smiles in the phone. "Not as good as your night but I will try. "

Jane barks covering the cellphone with one hand. "Come on for goods sake"

Jane count till three and says. "Detective Frost unless you want me to remind everybody about that day you were faking tying your shoes and fainted in the morgue because you couldn't handle with a single liver..."

Frost smiles vanish, he clear his trouts . "Fair point detective, so as I was saying I had a name for you, Juan Martinez, I need you to ask Dr Isles to try to confirm it, this guy was a pro Jane, the DAE send us the fakes documents, they are in your desk"

Jane sighs ending the call thinking in the perfect excuse to don`t go down to the morgue but hell she owned Maura that much, she want to run away, pretend that none of this ever happened but she couldn't, she couldn't bare the though of loose at least Maura`s friendship, she was no coward, but deep down she was terrified, she could take bullets, shove suspects down, take punchs but theres one thing, one thing that she couldn't face, those hazel eyes that saw trough her, those hazel eyes turning her down.

Siting in her desk she sees the false documents, she lay her eyes on them trying to focus but she couldn't her brain wouldn't, she thinks about all the moments she had spend with Maura, the movies nights and the things she did because of her, how she seems to see trough her and vice-versa, how comfortable they are around each other, how they always seek solace in one another, how they become so touch feeling. They went through so much together, they faced death more than once, how they confide in each other numerous times.

Jane was taken from her thoughts with her cellphone vibrating. It was a text message from Maura, she got the results.

During the autopsy Maura martyrize herself going over and over trough it thinking that she may have lost some details, she couldn't focus, her mind was in a loop of Jane`s last words _"The worst mistake of my life", _did she really think that?, Maura knew that it was a extremely reckless night but still, all the sensations, the kindness, the touches and the passion they shared, this was to much for her to handle right now, so she decide to push it back in her mind, all those feelings, and something else that she don`t dare to say yet, and let the scientific facts rules her bringing a sense of security, a false sense, she knew that, but that was enough for her, for now at least.

A soft knock on the door bring the medical examiner back to earth, without take her eyes off of the body, she calls for Jane to come in.

Jane sighs taken deep breaths. "Did you got the autopsy results?"

Maura still avoiding eyes contact. " The victim was close to thirty, he was murdered with a gunshot in the chest, a clean and precisely shot, and the damages indicate it was caused by something similar to a M-21."

Jane. "A sniper rifle? Damn Frost said that we are dealing with a pro but ..."

No response.

Jane sighed. "Frost got us a name, can you take his finger prints so we can see if it match? "

No eyes contact.

Maura sighed still not looking at Jane turning around to take a file. "Yes, in fact I already did."

Jane says trying to light the mood . "You know Maura I never doubt you were the best of us."

No response.

Maura smiled half amused by Jane words, but the detective couldn't see it.

Jane sighs. "Maura, you know that heals you loved? Yeah I think I break them."

Maura. "Not going to work Jane with a half smile"

Jane sighed. " Dammit, look I know we have to talk about, you know?"

Maura sighed. "About? "

Jane. "Last night, satisfy? I want to talk about it you know? You too damn important to me Maura, I can`t loose your friendship"

There it was, a glimpse of hope and a crack.

Jane cellphone starts to ring. "Rizzoli " she says.

Jane. "Casey?, yeah, I, I don`t know, okay. Bye. "

**There it was when her heart break **

Maura trying desperately to sound normal. "So, who it was?"

Jane sighed nervous, looking directly in Maura eyes to see how she reacts. "Casey, he wants to meet me tonight, but I don`t know, I... "

Maura sighed looking back directly in Jane eyes, trying to do her best to sound convinced. " You should go Jane, you deserves it, you deserves to be happy, you deservers to know why he act this way, maybe its a second chance."

Jane gasp. "You think I should go?"

Maura turning around trying to hold herself. "Yes"

Jane. "But..."

Maura sighed . "Its a chance for you to come clean with yourself, and you need it, please I don`t think I can say it twice."

Jane sighs. "Okay"

Maura sighs. "Okay"

**There it was when their heart break. Twice. **

**A/N How it is going so far? Theres`s more to the case and to their mess ! Hope you Enjoy it. Reviews.**

**Sorry for the delay to post it **


End file.
